Basis Satu
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: —basis dan inbasis. Satu—dua—bergumul dalam kubus yang mulai meledak-ledak./"Besok itu hari eksekusimu. Masih mau senang?"/AU. angst. scifi/future. LevixEren.


**Basis Satu**

 _by_

 **Rarachiii**

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**_ **Hajime Isayama**

 _Isayama-san is the disclaimer._ _There is no reason except in aim for fun and expressing my mind about making this fanfic. I_ _just take some of his character to build up this fiction. I don't take any material profits, too._

* * *

Levi x Eren

alternate universe **.** out of character **.** angst **.** tragedy **.** sci-fi **.**

Enjoy.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Au Prince Hughen, Carrius Land.**_

 _ **During Apocalypse.**_

 _ **2235.**_

Basis dan inbasis. Satu. Dua. Bergumul dalam kubus yang mulai meledak-ledak. Sebuah kaki panjang terjepit di jaring-jaring tali tambang yang membentang. Terperangkap. Nyaris mati. Posisinya tercekik.

Seleksi alam yang membabi-buta, memburu manusia bak badai gunung yang mengejari kumpulan domba. Lari terbirit-birit. Berharap embikan jadi lolongan. Apa daya ajal siap memenggal massal.

Basis satu di pikiran semua orang. Basis satu di pikiran seseorang yang dengan pongah menjelajah belantara. Mana wabah tengah membunuhi manusia-manusia di kota, ladang-ladang, dan marginal—dia yang tidak peduli. Bukan kabur. Sedang mencari jawaban. Dia ini kan, anggota peneliti khusus.

Sekali lagi ketua divisi peneliti mengusirnya dari lab. Mengusik ketenangannya mengotak-atik spesimen penangkal wabah. Alasannya sih, karena dia punya antibodi di luar kewajaran, sehingga tidak takut dimakan wabah. Surat perintah tugas, pelototan professor yang sudah bergelambir di kelopak, desisan beserta asap rokok mengepul belum cukup membuat bokongnya naik dan hengkang dari sana.

Bukan takut. Tapi kesal.

"Kuhabiskan _lourbuzel-_ ku dulu. Baru kau boleh sruduk bokongku, sialan." Ucap Levi datar—pemuda cungkring kurang asupan ekspresi itu mengudarakan kalimat datar. Sang professor yang tinggal matinya itu melotot lagi.

"Kemasi barangmu cepat! Cari data inbasis yang persis dirimu. Bawa kesini. Kuberi kau waktu lima hari."

Sok galak. Padahal keberhasilan divisi selalu di tangan si pemuda. Berani saja tua si tua bangka. Ha!

Inbasis. Jika manusia sekarang tahu bahwa basis adalah manusia dengan skema alamiah biasa—yang bisa terserang penyakit, antibodi standar—maka kebalikan dengan inbasis: manusia langka yang punya antibodi istimewa. Nyaris tidak bisa terserang dari flu yang remeh-temeh, pun sampai yang tak terprediksi macam serangan jantung.

 _Titanus Helenicus Perverrata Humani._ Wabah pembuat malfungsi otak, kejang syaraf permanen, disertai gejala _Ebola_ tingkat lanjut. Basis yang rentan, inbasis yang kuat. Inbasis menjadi harapan terakhir atas wabah yang menimpa negeri dua puluh tahun terakhir. Berharap bisa menyelamatkan yang basis.

THPH membuat langkah Levi menjejaki hutan hujan paling ujung selatan negara. Tempat lembab yang disinyalir jadi titik kemana para inbasis minggat. Mereka inbasis yang tidak cinta negara atau peradaban manusia—oh, tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu. Mereka hanya tahu akan bernasib sial jadi bahan gorokan untuk diambil ekstraknya dan dijadikan antibodi bagus demi kelangsungan hidup makhluk-makhluk lemah itu. Pembenci basis. Kelompok yang meyakini agar seleksi alam menuntaskan tugasnya.

Biarkan mati. Salah sendiri tidak berevolusi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Au Prince Ferox, Southest Region of Carrius Land.**_

 _ **January 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **2235.**_

Levi turun dari kudanya yang masih terengah, menalikannya ke sebuah ranting ek gosong tersambar petir yang tumbuh beberapa meter dari garis batas wilayah _non_ vegetasi. Pemuda kurus itu mulai melangkah mendekati bubungan. Bubungan berwarna biru transparan yang melingkupi dari tanah hingga pucuk tertinggi dahan hutan. Melingkupinya bulat-bulat dengan spektrum listrik.

Kubah halilintar. Begitu Levi mendengarnya. Kubah yang dibuat para inbasis untuk melindungi diri dari dunia luar. Yah, lupa kukatakan kalau inbasis bisa memakai otaknya lebih dari 10 persen. Otak encer pada abad ini—benar-benar makhluk terpilih. Ini brilian. Basis dipastikan hangus jadi partikel kalau nekad menyusruk bubungan.

Levi menyeringai. Kebanggaaan diri menggelegak. Membayangkan devisi sialan itu tanpa dirinya. Sudah pasti bubar tanpa pernah berdiri. Ha!

Tentu, karena dia inbasis, pemuda itu bisa menyelonong begitu saja masuk ke areal hutan.

Kegelapan langsung melingkupi, sepaket dengan kesunyian yang menegakkan roma. Ah, tapi tak mempan buat Levi si peneliti songong. Daripada meringik ketakutan, ia buru-buru mengaktifkan tumpangan.

" _Porta ride: activate!_ "

Jam di pergelangan tangan kiri Levi memancarkan sinar, disusul kemudian muncul piringan lingkaran hologram transparan mengambang-ambang semata kaki. Ia lalu menaikinya tanpa takut tubuhnya tembus dan ringsek ke tanah. Levi menaikinya persis bak _Alladin_ berdiri di atas karpet ajaib, memerintahkannya sesuai pikiran.

" _Auto light: activate!_ "

Sambil mulai menyusuri hutan, piringan hologramnya memancarkan sinar sejarak pandang. Matanya menjadi awas, telinga tak dilupa ikut waspada. Sunyi memang jadi teman inbasis hutan ini. Mereka pandai bersembunyi seperti _big foot_ atau _yeti_. Bibirnya sedikit-sedikit menggumam, sekarang terasa kalau bokongnya perlu rehat barang sejenak setelah berkuda delapan jam nonstop dari ibukota.

Andai Levi si pemalas penunda kerjaan. Tidak. Ia ingin cepat kembali ke peradaban normal laboratorium, membongkar-pasang tubuh-tubuh—mau yang inbasis, mau yang basis—dan bercinta dengan _lourbuzel_ di balik meja spesimen tanpa konklusi waktu. Pokoknya harus cepat dapat satu. Menjerat atau menjebaknya, mendatanya, lalu membawanya pulang. Selesai.

Kemudian….

Sepuluh menit, dua puluh lima koma delapan sembilan tujuh koma sekian sekian sekian sekon. Piringan holongram menyisir areal hanya bermodalkan insting si pengendara. Levi tidak bodoh, ia baru saja akan memakai peta deteksi spasial untuk melacak keberadaan inbasis, kalau saja badai lokal itu tidak buru-buru menerjang.

 _ **Psyuuuuu~**_

 _ **Kraaakk**_

 _ **Kreeekk kretakkk**_

 _ **Psyuuuuu~**_

 _ **Kreeekkk**_

 _ **Duaaarrr! Kreekk! Braaakk!**_

Badai dominasi angin basah itu menggulung ke arahnya. Menerjang dahan-dahan. Satu pohon besar tumbang menjuntai empat puluh lima derajat dari tanah. Si pemuda inbasis terpental tanpa antisipasi, diikuti hancurnya piringan kendaraan hologram.

Kepalanya terbentur. Tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Au** **Prince Ferox.**_

 _ **January 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **2235.**_

Sinar kekuningan menelisik kelopak matanya yang bergetar ingin membuka. Hangat. Bahu jahe. Kasar serat flannel dan tunik-tunik keropos di ujungnya. Tidak bisa diperkirakan bagaimana rasa badannya sekarang. Ngilu. Pening.

Sejumput rumput cokelat menyusruk matanya saat kelopaknya membuka. Rumput cokelat yang bergoyang inkonsisten bukan karena lambaian angin. Rumput cokelat itu bergerak naik. Sekarang ada sepasang mata, seonggok hidung, dan setangkup bibir yang ia tangkap.

"Kau sudah sadar? Halo~"

Suara asing. Tangkupan bibir yang meliuk-liuk. Siapa?

Levi sepenuhnya kembali ke pelukan realita.

"Eren Jaeger. Eren. Aku inbasis. Dan aku tahu kau juga inbasis. Iya, kan?—benar?"

Sepasang mata iris cokelat dengan bias kehijauan cemerlang yang lebar. Hidung kecil. Mulut dibingkai sekerat daging tipis merah muda. Berisik. Levi masih memberi tampang tak bersahabat.

"Kau pingsan karena badai buatanku. Aku membuatnya untuk menangkap rusa, sekali tangkap kalau ada burung yang lewat."

Oh, pasti badai buatan dari alat memburu itu. Ia sendiri pernah mencobanya sekali.

Namun… sekarang sosok yang tadi dikiranya rumput. Sepertinya dia masih bocah.

Oh—ah, dan dia inbasis.

Si pemuda kurus mencari-cari jamnya, mendelik saat tak mendapatinya di pergelangan sebelah kiri. Ditatapnya si bocah yang bilang namanya Eren.

"Eh, a-anu… kau mencari jam? Punyamu aku taruh di ranselmu. Kelihatannya rusak. Aku tidak bisa membenahinya." Eren seolah bisa membaca kehendaknya.

Bukan jam itu yang penting sekarang—masa bodoh, ia bisa membenarkannya sambil jalan. Levi melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

Selukisan senyum sesal diberi si bocah. "Sepuluh hari. Maaf…"

Levi mendecak. Beginilah repotnya inbasis. Kalau sudah tepar, lama sekali bangunnya. Sejenis efek biologis yang menopang segala keistimewaan. Professor tua bangka itu pasti sudah mengadu ke induk riset. Melaporkannya diserta alasan kalau tidak mati dalam misi, ya, berkhianat pada negara.

Tidak sudi dua-duanya! Mau ditaruh mana muka peneliti teladannya, dicundangi hanya karena berurusan dengan Au Prince Ferox?—areal yang bahkan bisa dimasukinya tanpa susah-susah mati gosong?

Ia harus ambil cepat!

"Bocah," panggilnya pada Eren yang sedang memasak sesuatu di tungku. Sup rempah kolibri. Uarannya membaui hidung. Si bocah yang kira-kira berumur belasan itu mendongak, pemuda yang dirawatnya tanpa pulang ke koloni itu sudah berdiri, tanpa terhuyung. Ia sudah pulih benar.

"Ya? Ada apa?—oh, mau sup kolibri? Kau pasti lapar." Eren mulai menarik panci kosong, ganti antusias menyendok kualinya, mengabaikan Levi yang tak bergeming. Tidak menjawabnya satu-satu.

"Bocah, aku ini peneliti. Aku kemari untuk _mengambil_ satu inbasis. Kau tahu apa artinya?" kata Levi tanpa beban. Jujur. _To the point_.

 _Pat!_ Seketika Eren beku. Sendok kualinya menggantung begitu saja. Mata lebarnya menyuruk Levi dengan kejut yang kentara. Dikiranya pemuda ini hanya inbasis dari koloni lain yang tersesat. Mana sangka kalau si kurus pongah dingin ini _berniat memburunya_.

"K-kau… a-apa?!"

Si pemuda kurus menarik pandang pada ranselnya, membopongnya ke lengan. Kepalanya masih bersisa pening, tapi tak apa. Ia harus mengecek kudanya dulu. Sepuluh hari tanpa minum, mungkin tunggangannya itu melemas.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan kau. Aku cari yang lain saja—yang tidak merawatku. Aku tak mau dosa membalas kebaikan dengan penculikan." Baritonnya melagu datar.

Ya, ya. Jangan heran kalau ia belok haluan. Boleh saja ia penggila _lourbuzel_ dan sudah veteran dalam hal orientasi penuh pada pekerjaan. Tapi ia akan lebih memilih apel ranum daripada apel mentah.

Yang ini, Eren. Dia itu masih hijau. Masih mentah. Begitulah. Toh, ia tidak bar-bar menangkapi spesiesnya sendiri.

Tanpa menoleh, Levi mulai menjejak menjauh. Mengabaikan Eren yang mulai tersadar dari hawa beku.

"Kau, pulanglah. Jangan buat keluargamu mengira kau hilang." Ia berkata saat menyadari langkah Eren mengikutinya.

"Tidak. Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kembali." Suara Eren yang melengking membuatnya balik badan. Mukanya konstan datar, tapi sedikit lengkung di ujung alisnya membuat Eren cukup menangkap tanda tanya imajiner si pemuda.

Bocah belasan tahun itu menggeleng. Sorot matanya mendadak nanar. Senyum sedih sarat kekecewaan begitu meresap di bibirnya.

"Keluarga?—omong kosong apa itu? Aku tidak tahu, kau tahu?" bocah itu menyerngit.

Levi masih statis menutup mulut.

"Kalau mereka ini sekumpulan orang yang menindasku habis-habisan, menghinaku, menginjak-injakku, apa tanggapanmu?"

Si pemuda masih diam. Si bocah menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku ini inbasis paling bebal dan tidak berguna di koloniku. Aku tidak punya siapapun untuk membelaku. Aku selalu ditindas. Tiap hari aku jadi budak. Aku hina. Tidak punya teman. Lebih baik bawa saja—bawa saja aku. Sesukamu. Aku mau."

Setetes likuid bening turun dari hulu netra ke muara dagu.

Levi tidak tahu sekelumit perasaan menggetarkan apa yang seketika itu menelusupinya.

Yang jelas, yang ia tahu: tidak ada kelinci menangis—memohon—agar lekas dimakan kobra.

Begitulah Eren di mata Levi.

"Levi."

Bibir pemuda itu meliukkan namanya sendiri. Disusul kemudian tangan kanan yang menjulur ke depan hidung si bocah yang menangis.

Ah, tidak. Sekarang si bocah tersenyum, menyambut uluran tangan itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **National Laboratorium, Dome D-4.**_

 _ **Au Prince Hughen, Carrius Land.**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **January 2235.**_

Au Prince Ferox sudah berlalu. Ia membawa spesimen hidup tanpa harus mengeluarkan jaring penjebak atau serum penghilang kesadaran untuk menyeretnya ke tempat penyimpanan spesimen. Menjejalkan bocah usia lima belas itu di antara cairan empedu, potongan kaki, tangan, berlembar-lembar kulit dan bagian tubuh apa saja yang diambil dari basis maupun inbasis. Mengurungnya di sel kubus dengan tangan-kaki dibelenggu beton.

Tidak manusiawi. Sangat hewani. Tapi mau apa? Memang begitu prosedurnya. Mau apapun bentuk spesimen, apakah ia manusia atau bukan, yang jelas _'spesimen'_ secara otomatis akan merampas hak-hak manusiawi yang dimiliki. Nyawa tak dibaluti hukum lagi. _Lawless_. Mau diapakan, terserah.

Tapi… ini Eren Jaeger.

Levi si pongah songong itu tidak bisa baik-baik saja sekali ini.

Pemuda itu masih ingat bagaimana Eren hanya mengangguk dan memberinya senyuman, kala dirinya memberi tahu setelah tiba akan ada kurungan yang menanti.

" _Asal kau masih ada untukku. Tak apa. Aku bisa bertahan."_

Raut bahagia itu.

Mana bisa Levi tenang?

Mana bisa Levi cuek saja?

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku, Levi. Kumohon..._ "

Dan cengiran tanpa beban itu.

Mana bisa ia tega?

Mana bisa?

Kurang kasih sayang membuat bocah lima belas tahun itu sebegitunya rela menderita demi afeksi barang setetes.

Levi menelan salivanya. Pahit. Kali ini ia akan sedikit membuat keributan dengan si tua bangka, memberi perlakuan istimewa pada spesimen agar Eren bisa menghimpun dunia luar meski sebentar saja. Untuk yang terakhir kali. Sebelum disuntik mati dan mulai _dipisah_ menjadi beberapa bagian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **National Labolatorium, Center Dome.**_

 _ **February 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **2235.**_

 _ **[16.45]**_

"Bengal! Kau memang berbakat, sialan. Tapi sampai membuat pengecualian seperti itu, kau ini mau apa? Apa tujuanmu? Mau kubakar semua minuman keras tidak bergunamu itu, hah?!"

Levi membenamkan bogem keras di rahang si professor yang sebenarnya sudah ringkih. Tak peduli. Pokoknya ia harus memakai kredibilitasnya selama ini untuk Eren. Memakai arogansi maksimum untuk itu.

"Kalau kau mau. Terserah. Bakar saja. Sekalian spesimen tak bergunamu itu. Sampai kau mati kau tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Aku bertaruh."

Tanpa melirik si pria berusia lanjut yang tersungkur, si pemuda kurus melangkah meninggalkan ruangan utama laboratorium.

" _Sialan! Cunguk!—mati saja kau—"_

Sayangnya, sang professor tidak bisa buka mulut lagi. Sumpah serapah itu tak bisa mengudara. Beberapa mili cairan pembeku syaraf wajah yang terselip pada makan siangnya mulai bekerja.

—kerjaan Levi, siapa lagi? Tentu agar mulut si pengadu itu bisa rehat barang sejenak. Ha!

Levi menyeringai, meninggalkan sang professor yang memelototi punggungnya murka.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Sari jahe dan sup kolibri. Ia ingin menyantapnya hari ini. Dengan si bocah lelaki lima belas tahun.

" _Routine point: activate!_ "

Kemudian piringan hologram muncul mengangkat kakinya, membawanya ke ruang kerja pribadinya. Banyak hal yang harus di bereskan. Berkas spesimen, berbenah sedikit demi kenyamanan, pula, menulis catatan akhir. Ia akan membebaskan Eren setelah semuanya beres. Mengajaknya berkuliner sejurus piknik kecil di taman atap laboratorium, yang seingatnya dipenuhi kultur bebungaan yang indah-indah sepanjang waktu.

Ah, ia masih harus memasak dulu sebelum itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rooftop, Dome G-3.**_

 _ **National Laboratorium.**_

 _ **[21.12]**_

Satu. Dua. Kubus siap meletus kapan saja.

Tik tok waktu masih menjadi momok atas persebaran _Titanus Helenicus Perverrata Humani_. Dua pemuda—yang satu benar-benar usia pemuda, yang satunya lagi masih pemuda tanggung—melupakan realita satu itu untuk satu malam. Masa bodoh dengan misi penyelamatan manusia. Sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang.

Kali ini dengan tawa besar dari yang berusia lima belas, dan sesekali seringai tipis dari yang lebih tua. Sepanci kolibri dengan kuah penuh rempah, lengkap dengan dua cangkir sari jahe terkulai separuh makan di atas taplak linen kotak-kotak merah yang mereka duduki. Mengabaikan dingin udara yang merangsek pori-pori, meski harum bunga hasil percobaan silang kultur beberapa tahun lalu menggelegaki hidung. Menenangkan, membuat bokong susah beranjak.

"Eren."

Yang disebut namanya menoleh, memamerkan senyum, meski yang memanggil tidak mencari mukanya—melainkan menatap konstelasi di angkasa yang semakin dikaburkan lelimbahan kota.

"Ya? Ada apa, Lev?"

"Kau senang?"

Si personifikasi apel mentah itu mencari muka Levi. Menodongkan muka cerianya ke hadapan si pemuda.

"Lihat sendiri! Kau bisa menilainya, kan?" Katanya, masih riang.

Mata pekat Levi akhirnya menyuruk iris cokelat kehijauan Eren. Datar. Masih datar. Ia masih berpikir kalau muka kurang asupan ekspresinya ini punya ilusi muka badut atau apa, sampai bocah lima belas tahun itu selalu tampak bahagia bersamanya. Tapi, benar-benar. Kali ini muka datarnya mutlak memang di datarkan.

"Besok itu hari eksekusimu. Masih mau senang?"

Senyum masam menggantikan senyuman matahari pukul dua belas siang tepat. Sekelumit rasa mencubiti Levi, tapi coba kali ini bicara soal besok—soal realita.

Memang bukan kali ini saja si pemuda mendapat respon senyum manis tulus yang itu. Sedikit lengkung kekanakan, tapi membuatnya yang pongah melembut juga. Si bocah inbasis yang dibuang dan disia-siakan koloninya. Levi memutar ingatannya. Kembali ke rentang waktu sore dimana masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas spesimen. Catatan sempurna untuk nilai psikologis, fisik, potensi intelektual, prosentase antibodi, dan jangka hidup pada sampul berkas bertuliskan _'Eren Jaeger'_. Semuanya di atas rata-rata.

Levi si pongah songong itu bisa lega. Lega sekali. Tidak bisa lebih lega dari ini.

Kembali pada senyum kekanakan yang belum padam.

"Asal ada keluargaku di sisiku, aku akan terus bahagia, Levi. Kau keluargaku sekarang. Meski hanya sebentar, aku tahu,"

Si pemuda masih memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Aku tahu, kalau aku menyayangimu. Begitu sebaliknya."

Serta merta, dua telapak tangan itu menelusup, saling mencari celah pas jemari, menyatukannya manjadi satu.

Satu hubungan afeksi terjalin tanpa bisa terpungkiri. Mengalir begitu saja, antara si apel mentah dan tuan pongah—antara si kelinci dan kobra.

Tak peduli, yang penting malam ini. Tak peduli, meski esok adalah perpisahan hakiki.

Untuk kali ini saja, Levi mengutuk _Titanus Helenicus Perverrata Humani_ yang tidak bisa menunggu. Manusia basis sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Untuk kali ini saja, Levi mengutuk cara seleksi alam mengeliminasi ekosistemnya—yang, selama ini, masa bodoh ia agungkan diam-diam...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **D-Day, February 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **2235.**_

 _ **National Laboratorium.**_

Entah ini kebebalan-maha-bebal atau bentuk afeksi sejati yang terlampau baik hati, si peneliti muda nan arogan—si songong tak berekspresi—benar tepat yang itu, berpikir kalau cara seperti ini bisa jadi cara bagus untuk mengakhiri karirnya yang menjemukan. Pun, cukup untuk psikologisnya yang bumpat karena tekanan formalitas omong kosong semenjak ia belia.

Tidak dengan tusukan di jantung atau tusukan di bagian vital mana saja di tubuh. Bukan. Ini karena suntikan mati. Yang membuat laju darahnya dipaksa berhenti.

Ah, jadi ini alasan kenapa ruang kerja pribadi itu rapi sekali, seperti hendak dipersembahkan untuk calon pengganti.

Eren Jaeger.

Nama yang ia gumamkan sampai deru napas terakhir. Bocah yang memeluknya semalam, dan jatuh tertidur dengan tampannya.

Dan sekarang, bocah lima belas tahun itu tengah berlari sekuat daya dan tenaga menuju pelataran eksekusi spesimen.

Telat. Ia telat.

Murni salahnya jika dia terbangun di jam 10 pagi. Waktu seharusnya ia duduk di kursi jerat dengan mata tertutup kasa hitam kasar, menunggu cairan pencabut nyawa memenuhi silindris-silindris pembuluh darahnya.

Tapi tidak dengan surat yang terselip di bawah panci sup kolibri yang sudah mendingin di makan separuh. Levi brengsek, bagaimana dia bisa punya otak sinting seperti itu?

Eren membodoh-bodohkan lelaki itu. Katanya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Katanya akan selalu di sisinya. Apanya? Omong kosong! Kenapa?

 _ **Untuk bocah Jaeger yang masih bersenang-senang di dalam mimpi—**_

.

Kaki Eren terantuk undakan penghubung antar gedung laboratorium. Ia tersungkur. Lututnya perih. Namun ia bangkit lagi. Berlari.

.

.

 _ **Dengar, ya, bocah. Aku mau menggantikanmu jadi spesimen, jadi—**_

.

Telapak tangannya meremas kertas kecil penyambut paginya, segi empat perpisahan dengan tulisan latin yang rapi dan presisi. Meremasnya sampai kebas.

.

.

 _ **Jadi, hiduplah dengan baik. Jadilah penerusku. Bersenang-senanglah dengan hidup.**_

 _Apa, brengsek? Apa? Bualan apa itu?—mana bisa aku bahagia setelah ini?!_

.

.

 _ **Kau ini masih muda, masih cunguk—**_

 _Ya. Aku masih cunguk. Polos dan bodoh. Hingga kau bisa menipuku semalam. Puas kau?_

.

.

 _ **Makanlah yang banyak dan jadilah lelaki keren sepertiku…**_

 _ **Maaf, Eren.**_

 _ **Maaf—**_

 _ **Maaf karena ini begitu singkat.**_

.

Sepuluh meter lagi… pelataran eksekusi terpantul dalam pincingan mata. Eren menahan napasnya kala selabung putih dibentangkan lebar-lebar.

.

.

 _ **Aku menyayangimu. Selamanya.**_

.

.

Napas satu-satu. Paru kanan dan paru kiri siap meledak kapan saja. Kembang kempis dengan liar. Sekali tiba, bocah itu mendapati Levi sudah dibubungi kain kematian. Dimasukkan ke dalam panel-panel tabung steril berwarna putih. Ia terlambat. Terlambat. Terlambat.

Levi sudah mati. Sudah mati.

Kali ini ia harus apa?

Bunuh diri?

"LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Dan satu lolongan lolos dengan sempurna. Menyesaki gendang telinga siapa saja yang berdiri di tempat kejadian. Semua orang terkejut mendapati si bocah spesimen masih bisa melolong. Masih bisa berdiri. Masih hidup.

Bagaimana dengan spesimen yang baru saja mereka habisi?

Satu keputusan yang salah membiarkan eksekusi tanpa _cross check_ data ulang dan membiarkan kondisi terakhir spesimen yang janggal.

Wajah spesimen itu rusak. Wajahnya hilang ditelan larutan korosif. Meleleh. Melepuh. Pudar. Dan mereka, tidak mengira kalau si peneliti jenius adalah si pemilik tubuh. Bukan bocah lima belas tahun yang masih terbolgol dengan label _"Basis Satu"_ tercetak di atas plat besi sebelah tangan kanannya.

Kesalahan adalah kesalahan. Habis ini mereka dipecat satu-satu. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka menodongkan senapan listrik dengan serempak ke tubuh si bocah.

Eren menangis. Mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(;;;)**

akhirnyaaa kesampaian juga bikin fic di fandom ini=) uda lama sih, gak ngikutin serialnya (baik manga maupun animenya) pasti aslinya udah berkembang banget:3 salahkan cunguk alisuletbulu/gampar/ yang maksa2 publish kalo ada kesalahan ya, readers. saia polos benar di fandom ini *puppeyesypuppyeyes* ")

untuk **Ayaaaaaana** , wajib review. scifi gagal, engga usah ditanya=)

Rnr plz? ((:

 **(;;;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capital City, Au Prince Hughen, New Carrius Land.**_

 _ **Post Apocalypse.**_

 _ **2245.**_

 _Basis Satu_ —sebenarnya bukan nama si spesimen, melainkan nama _misi_ laboratorium negara itu. Jelas begitu, karena spesimen merupakan inbasis, bukan basis. Sepuluh tahun sudah spesimen dari tubuh inbasis itu diuji dan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Tercatat sekitar lima juta penduduk positif mengidap _Titanus Helenicus Perverrata Humani_ pada data terakhir sebelum penawar wabah dipatenkan dan dipublikasikan. Angka jutaan menyusut menjadi hanya ribuan ketika penawar beredar pada kuartal tahun pertama. Dan sudah sepuluh tahun, wabah THPH sudah dinyatakan lenyap sebersih-bersihnya dari negara itu.

Negara bangga. Negara bahagia. Krisis biologis bangsa bisa di lewati. Sebuah plakat memorial transparan dibuat di depan istana negara. Tepat di tengah alun-alun sentral yang bebas dimasuki masyarakat umum.

Tertulis nama _**"Levi"**_ yang berkedip-kedip di plakat transparan itu. Lengkap dengan profil dan sketsa tiga dimensi vertikal wajahnya, muncul tiga menit sekali. Karena pengorbanannya, semua orang selalu mentasbihkan _Levi_ sebagai pahlawan nasional. Mengunjunginya tak putus-putus.

Kemudian banyak orang mulai menelisik lebih jauh tentang si _Levi_ ini. Tentang betapa cerdas dan kuat dirinya. Tentang sifatnya yang arogan tapi pekerja keras. Dan, tentang kisah pengorbanan suka rela yang ia lakukan demi bocah bernama _Eren Jaeger_.

 _Eren Jaeger_. Jika kau mengetikkan namanya di mesin pencari, ada beberapa hal yang bisa ditebali: **seorang professor termuda laboratorium negara, elite divisi peneliti khusus. 15 penghargaan internasional, 52 penghargaan nasional, 12 hak paten ilmiah dan mekanikal.**

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, kini ia menginjak usia dua puluh lima. Sejajar dengan umur terakhir Levi. Eren si apel mentah telah berubah menjadi apel ranum yang sarat pencapaian. Ia, yang setiap pagi menyusup diam-diam di barisan warga sipil yang menyambangi plakat memorial _Levi_.

Berdoa, dan tersenyum.

 _Semoga kau bangga padaku, Lev. Aku menyayangimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-end-**_


End file.
